The Wizard of Oz: Inuyashaized!
by TheGreatCheese
Summary: Dun dun dun! Need I explain what happens? Total chaos, of course. If you are the writer of the truth-or-dare fanfic involving ninja bunnies, send me an email entitling me to copyright rights for them!! Pleez?
1. Shippo, I Don't Think We're in Tokyo Any...

Hiya ppls! I decided to start ANOTHER fic, baka me, but I wanted to remember this idea! I don't think anyone's done the Wizard of Oz Inuyasha Style b4!  
  
The Wizard of Oz: Inuyasha Style!  
  
  
  
Me, TheGreatCheese, the Director: Okay everyone, get your butts down on the stage!  
  
Inuyasha: What did I do to deserve this?  
  
Director: Everything. Places everyone!  
  
  
  
*Kagome comes out in a little short blue dress with a white shirt underneath and puffy sleeves, otherwise known as "THE DOROTHY DRESS"*  
  
Kagome: *reading off of her script* Toto! Where are you?  
  
*Shippo wearing black comes out from behind a house*  
  
Shippo: Hi Kagome!  
  
Director: Shippo, you can't speak.  
  
Shippo: Oh yeah. Arf arf arf.  
  
Director: That's better.  
  
Kagome: Ooh, look! A twister!  
  
Shippo: Twizzler? Where? I love those things!  
  
Kagome: Toto, let's go into the house!  
  
Shippo: Where's that Twizzler?  
  
Kagome: It's a twister, Shippo-chan.  
  
Shippo: Oh.  
  
*Kagome and Shippo go into a house supplied for the storyline's purpose*  
  
Kagome: KYAA!!! THE HOUSE IS MOVING!  
  
*Shippo flies to the other side of the room*  
  
Shippo: It's me, SUPERFOX! Doo doo doo doo doooooo.....  
  
*House finally lands in, where else, Oz*  
  
*Kagome and Shippo walk out*  
  
Kagome: Shippo, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore.  
  
Munchkin: No really! This is degrading! I will not do this!  
  
Other Munchkin: Rin and Jaken be Munchkins! Rin is happy!  
  
*Two munchkins pop out, to be revealed as Jaken and Rin*  
  
Kagome: Awwww! What a cute little Munchkin! *huggles Rin*  
  
*Shippo looks at Jaken* Shippo: We meet again, Frogface.  
  
*Jaken starts to worry about his personal safety*  
  
Kagome: Shippo, don't hurt Jaken, he's gonna be a flying monkey later.  
  
Kouga: Did she say flying monkey? Yay, it's my turn!  
  
*Kouga hangs from a wire in a monkey costume with wings and grabs Kagome*  
  
Kagome: No!!!! Not yet! That's not your cue!!!! Ouch!  
  
Inuyasha: * Jumps out from behind the stage and pulls out Tetsusaiga* DIE WOLF!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: What the heck are you wearing Inuyasha?  
  
*Inuyasha is dressed in a scarecrow costume, and doesn't look happy about it*  
  
Inuyasha: To h*ll with my dam* costume, DIE WIMPY WOLF! *cuts wire holding Kouga suspended*  
  
Kouga and Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
*Inuyasha luckily catches poor Kagome. Kouga is caught by an unfortunate Jaken*  
  
*SQUISH*  
  
Kouga: Who caught me? *Looks up to see Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, obviously gets angry* DON'T TOUCH MY WOMAN DOGFACE!  
  
Jaken: Ouch......ouch........ouch.......ouch....  
  
Rin: Yay! Ouch ouch ouch! Funny Jaken!  
  
*Kouga jumps up to attack Inuyasha*  
  
  
  
WE APOLOGIZE FOR INTERRUPTING THIS PROGRAM DUE TO AN UNAVOIDABLE CRISIS. YOU WILL SEE WHAT IS HAPPENING SHORTLY.  
  
  
  
*Scene opens up again, everything is back to normal*  
  
Shippo: What happened?  
  
Director: *turns around from a closet to face Shippo* Nothing. *shoves closet door shut again*  
  
Voices in Closet: Let us outta here!  
  
Kagome: Is Inuyasha in there?  
  
Director: Yup.  
  
Kagome: Okay. Is Kouga in there?  
  
Kouga: *has Inuyasha's foot in his ears, so didn't hear Kagome ask about Inuyasha* Ah! My love only asked about me! So there, dogface!  
  
*Bonking noise is heard from the closet, along with muffled cursing*  
  
Kagome: *winces* Ooh, that's gotta hurt.  
  
Director: On with the play!  
  
Inuyasha: YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE?!?!  
  
Director: The one who doesn't speak gets a kiss from Kagome.  
  
*Silence from the closet*  
  
Kagome: WHAT?!?! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THAT!!!!!  
  
Director: Yes I can. I have Authoress Powers, along with Director Powers, ya know.  
  
*Kagome stomps over onto the stage again*  
  
*Shippo stays by the closet* Inuyasha, wanna get kissed by Kagome, eh?  
  
*Silence, though you can **hear** that Inuyasha is steaming mad*  
  
*Shippo is called over back to the stage*  
  
Director: Okay, on with the play!  
  
Kagome: Ahem, where was I?  
  
*Poof*  
  
Kaede: I am the Good fairy of the North.  
  
Kagome: Isn't the Good Fairy supposed to be young and beautiful?  
  
Inuyasha: Instead of old and ugly?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! How did you get out?!  
  
Director: Oh god.  
  
Inuyasha: I won.  
  
*Kagome blushes and mutters something about hired assassins whilst giving the Director Stares of Doom and Destruction and Death and Devastation*  
  
Director: *Gulp* Maybe I should intervene with my Authoress Powers......  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?! I WAS QUIET FOR A LONG FIVE MINUTES, I DESERVE SOMETHING, YOU - *poof*  
  
*Kagome sighs in relief and a bit of disappointment*  
  
Kaede: *Ahem* I am the Good Fairy of the North.  
  
Rin: Ouchie Ouchie Ouch! Rin is singing like Jaken!  
  
Kagome: Okay Good fairy.  
  
Shippo: Bark Arf Bark Bark Woof.  
  
Kaede: Just follow the yellow brick road.  
  
Kagome: Okay. Whatever. *follows yellow brick road*  
  
Rin: *singing* Follow the Yellow Brick Ouch, Follow the Yellow Brick Ouch, Ouchie Ouchie Ouchie Ouch! Yellow Ouch Brick! Ouchellow Brick! Road Brick! Yay!!!  
  
*Kagome and Shippo follow the road until they disappear into the distance, while Rin dances around in a circle holding hands with an unconscious Jaken.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end of this chapter!!! YAY! I'm havin problems w/ my kazaa, it's not downloading, I neeeeeeeeeed the next inuyasha episode!!! AHHHHHH!  
  
REVIEW PLEEZ!  
  
NINJA BUNNIES! They're everywhere. (I want the copyrights to the ninja bunnies! Whoever wrote that "truth or dare" fanfic involving the ninja bunnies, pleez send a review or an email so I can hav their copyrights! I think u r called TnM or something, PLEEEEEEZ I NEED THE COPYRIGHTS!!!!)  
  
Words of Wisdom:  
  
Mocha Chip  
  
Flying Cabbage  
  
Albino Vegetarian Flamingoes  
  
NINJA BUNNIES! They're everywhere.  
  
Possessed Lawnmowers  
  
No Profanity!  
  
Ahhhhh.......behold, the power of cheese!  
  
Always try to become one with your inner cheese!  
  
The snack that smiles back.......GOLDFISH!  
  
  
  
CYA!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Inuyasha the Scarecrow and Exploding Ram...

CHAPTER 2!!!!!!! YAY!  
  
Dun dun dun!  
  
  
  
Retake: Kagome and Shippo follow the yellow brick road.  
  
*Kagome and Shippo come upon a large field with a scarecrow **hint hint** in it.*  
  
Kagome: Uhh, now what?  
  
Shippo: We wait until Inuyasha decides to move.  
  
*Waiting for about ten minutes until Kagome gets bored.*  
  
Kagome: That's it. Wakey wakey time Inuyasha!  
  
*Kagome lifts up the scarecrow hat to reveal a wooden block.*  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Director runs onto set*  
  
Director: RUN! HANYOU ON CAFFEINE, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!  
  
*Director runs out, pursued by a hanyou on caffeine high.*  
  
Director: *thinks* I knew I shouldn't have poofed him into the coffee lounge.  
  
*Shippo and Kagome wisely decide to run as well, until Shippo clears his panic and transforms into his pink-balloon. Kagome sits on top of him and watches Inuyasha chase the Director around in circles a million times.*  
  
Shippo: Shouldn't you 'oswauri' him?  
  
Kagome: That's what you get when you tell someone that I will kiss them if they shut up.  
  
Shippo: Good point.  
  
*They watch for a while longer until Kouga suddenly comes out of the closet.*  
  
Shippo: AHHHHHH! IT'S THE LIVING DEAD!!!!  
  
Kagome: Uh oh Spaghettio.  
  
*Shippo tries to fly away.*  
  
Shippo: Kagome, Kouga's scaring me.  
  
Kagome: Don't worry Shippou-chan. Nothing more shall scare you. OSUWARI!  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Inuyasha: E= mc2  
  
Shippo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THAT'S EVEN MORE SCARY!!!!  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YOU'RE RIGHT!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Huh? What'd I say? *sees Kouga* GRRRRRRRRRRRR........  
  
*Director decides to intervene* *POOF go Inuyasha and Kouga*  
  
*Kagome and Shippo are hyperventilating* Thank you, *pant* Director. *pant*  
  
Director: On with the play!  
  
Kagome: Uh, but don't we need Inuyasha?  
  
Director: He's in place. ON WITH THE PLAY!  
  
*Kagome and Shippo walk up to the scarecrow*  
  
Kagome: Uh, hi?  
  
Inuyasha: *thrashing* GOD DAM* THESE NAILS!  
  
Shippo: *whispers to Kagome* That was smart, nailing him in place.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, say your lines.  
  
Inuyasha: NEVER!  
  
Kagome: *dangerous voice* Inuyasha..........  
  
Inuyasha: *gulps* *mutters* If I only had a brain.  
  
Shippo: What? I can't hear you........  
  
Inuyasha: If I only had a brain!  
  
Shippo: Right you are! *pulls out audio recorder* MUHAHAHA! BLACKMAIL!!!!!!!!! BLACKMAIL!!!!!!!! YESYESYESYESYESYESYES! *pushes play button, Inuyasha saying "If I only had a brain" is heard*  
  
Inuyasha: NANI??? You little twerp! I quit!  
  
Director: You can't.  
  
Inuyasha: I can!  
  
Director: But then every Ramen cup you touch will explode!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT???????????????????  
  
Director: I've USED MY authoress and Director Powers so that if you touch a Ramen cup, it explodes!  
  
Inuyasha: *staring into space, shocked*  
  
Kagome: Really? *gets Ramen cup and throws it to Inuyasha*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*Inuyasha is covered in Ramen noodles*  
  
Shippo: Fireworks! *throws multiple Ramen cups at Inuyasha*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*Inuyasha looks like the Swamp Creature*  
  
Kagome: Shippo, stop.  
  
Shippo: Do I have to?  
  
Kagome: Yes.  
  
Shippo: Fine.  
  
Director: Come on people, we haven't got all day!  
  
Kagome: Actually we do....  
  
Director: Do I look like I care?! Inuyasha, get moving!  
  
*Inuyasha is trying to eat the Ramen noodles on him, but they fade into wisps of smoke*  
  
Inuyasha: Dam* you, Director.  
  
Director: I HEARD that! *throws Ramen cup at Inuyasha*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*Inuyasha walks over to Kagome and Shippo*  
  
Shippo: Oh man, now HE'S gonna have to walk with us, isn't he?!?!  
  
Kagome: Calm down, Shippo. And NO THROWING RAMEN CUPS AT INUYASHA.  
  
*Shippo grumbles and drops the thousands of Ramen cups in his tail, vest, and arms.*  
  
*Kagome sweatdrops*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SRY there is almost no plot in this, just a luvly humor thingamajig. I MUST POST MY FIC OF RANDOMNESS SOON! cYa! 


End file.
